Pumping a fluid in accordance with conventional mechanical methods requires a hard, thick, heavy and bulky mechanism. Such conventional methods consume a lot of material, require special manufacturing procedures, and have high manpower costs.
In view of these disadvantages, the inventor has developed an apparatus and method whereby a fluid supported chamber directly pumps a separate fluid in a separate pumping chamber. For that purpose, film chambers, in suitable shapes for containing such fluids are used in the repeated pumping, and they may be used to substitute the conventional pump in many occasions.